


Sooo Hungry

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Food, M/M, Tubby Ratchet, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Optimus decides to reward Ratchet for his services to the team.





	Sooo Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batformer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=batformer).



> Aside from my other fanfics to post here, this is one of the last free stories I will write. This is because I am now going from a trade only artist to a commission only artist, so if you want a story from me, then please check out my Tumblr at endangeredmind.tumblr.com, where you can find my commission prices and various examples of priced fanfiction.

Ratchet grinned as he hugged Optimus, before sitting down at the table. It had been a long and dangerous mission, and he needed to relax. There was nowhere safer to him than at a dining room with his favourite mech of all time, Optimus Prime. “Everything looks delicious Optimus, and I really appreciate it, but you shouldn’t’ve gone to this much effort!” He was about to continue thanking the larger bot, but he stopped as he eyed up a massive cake. He watched with curious optics as Optimus proceeded cut out a slice out and place it on a plate.

As Optimus brought the cake slice towards him, he opened his mouth and groaned in delight as he bit down on it. It tasted AMAZING and he couldn’t help but murr as he chewed it and swallowed it, causing part of his belly to gurgle loudly as it accepted the food. He was really enjoying this, and before he knew it, he’d eaten half of the cake, and grinned as he rubbed his tank, which gurgled in appreciation for such delicious food. The rest of the cake disappeared as Ratchet chowed down on it, quickly reducing it to small crumbs.

He watched in anticipation as Optimus opened a massive box of doughnuts, and grabbed one, quickly jamming it into his mouth, smearing the icing all of his lip plates. It tasted SO good that he couldn’t help himself! One doughnut quickly became two and two became four. The box got emptier and emptier as Ratchet’s tank swelled up with all of the food he was cramming into it. It seemed that every doughnut was made specifically to be more delicious that the previous one. His tank bulged out some more, beginning to press against his armour, making him sigh sadly. 

However, the disappointment was washed away when Ratchet saw the huge pepperoni pizza that Optimus had prepared. It looked so delicious and it smelled amazing. He watched as Optimus sliced it into 8, before stacking two of them on top of each other and gesturing for the medic to open his mouth. Ratchet grinned as he ate the slices of pizza and watched as his belly swelled some more. Clearly, he was enjoying this, and he didn’t want it to end. He waited for the next slice and then looked sad as he noticed he had finished all the pizza.

He was then cut off by incredibly loud and angry gurgles as his stomach began complaining at the amount of food he had crammed into it. He growled as it angrily burbled and whined trying its best to process all of the poor Ratchet had crammed into it. He rubbed it slowly, trying to soothe it and make it stop aching. He looked at Optimus for some sort of support, and he sighed in relief as he felt the larger mech rub his distended stomach, which seemed to calm it down, as it stopped gurgling and growling, and went silent.

Ratchet was about to thank Optimus for helping him, before he stared the massive tub of ice cream, he groaned as he was spoon fed rather large quantities of the delicious frozen treat. He groaned as he felt the extra food go down into his tank and press his belly against his armour some more. As the level of ice cream got lower and lower, Ratchet’s belly grew bigger and bigger, causing the chair underneath to moan in protest of the extra weight currently being forced on it. He snickered and accepted the last spoonful of the delicious ice cream.

Ratchet then let out a rather loud hiss of pain as his armour suddenly became rather tight. The headlights and grille of his altmode were all distended, due to his excess gorging. With a grunt, he reached up and began to undo the clasps that held the armour to his body. With a creaking noise, the armour came off, and his huge belly was revealing, the excess weight spilling over his thighs and filling the rest of the seat very quickly. The padding wheezed under the new weight and creaked as it was squished rather heavily, with the chair groaning.

The room was silent, and suddenly it was filled with the sound of creaking metal. The chair under Ratchet was reaching maximum capacity, and it was reaching it fast! With a shudder, the chair began to sag in the middle, Ratchet’s extra weight forcing the legs to splay outwards before it collapsed into a pile of twisted metal and padding, with Ratchet stuck in the centre. He sighed, before smiling as Optimus offered him a hand and effortlessly pulled him out of the pile as if he were a feather. “Thanks Optimus, I needed that!” His belly then began gurgling.

Ratchet hissed in relief as they reached the bedroom, and he began rubbing his swollen protobelly, trying his best to calm it down again, as the extra food stuffed inside was not agreeing with him at all. It roared and rumbled loudly, wanting to get rid of all this extra gas and food as it gurgled heavily and noisily. With a loud belch from Ratchet, it did just that, the growls and gurgles coming to an abrupt halt. He sighed and looked around the room for the recharge berth, before he sighed and laid down next to Optimus, sighing softly.

The bed let out a loud moan, before sagging heavily on the side Ratchet was on, causing Optimus to fall on him. “Sorry Prime guess I ate way more than anticipated!” He sighed and rubbed his gut, before he blushed heavily. The bed wheezed in response at having such a heavy load placed upon it, and it creaked angrily, trying to stay together despite all of the weight that was being forced onto it. Ratchet shifted his position and closed his optics, before drifting off into a peaceful recharge. One thing was for sure, they needed a new recharge berth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, or any of my others, and would like to help me get a new computer, you are more than welcome to donate to me at https://ko-fi.com/J3J6EUBL. Even one coffee is greatly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
